Who Said I Let You Go
by AcidxSunshine
Summary: What happens when a new guest from Gambit's past shows up? Will Rogue allow her "boyfriend" to be stolen from her? Gambit/OC - give this story a chance
1. Seeing You Again

Hey guys I know I haven't updated at all but here I have a story for my friend Chelsea since she wanted something with Gambit so here ya go buddy  
Obviously I don't own the X-Men - Marvel does - do we really need to do this..?  
I own the character Eden Lithilla though

Eden's powers: extensive healing factor to the point of resurrection if injury is fatal, main power is telekinesis with powers of illusion and possession if able to generate enough power (using these accessory abilities leaves her fatigued)

CH1- Seeing You Again

Eden Lithilla had recently been recruited to join the X-Men. Professor Xavier had been glad to see that it was his team she joined and not Magneto's Acolytes. Storm and Wolverine had been sent to recruit her, but Gambit of course felt he should go along as well and use the opportunity to flash his charm.

Gambit, or Remy LeBeau, was the resident thief and former Acolyte for Magneto. Of course in the beginning, none of the X-Men had really trusted him or believed him when he wanted to join the team. Even now they still harbored some form of distrust.

"I'm ready ta join ya team Professor, might need da help from ol' Gambit." Gambit felt he was ready to prove to these people that he was in fact telling the truth.

Sure he was a former thief and acolyte, but wouldn't they just put it aside and give him a chance?

"Alright Gambit I want you on this mission." "What no Professor no way, I'm gonna have to keep and eye on him" said Wolverine. "I ain' no kid Wolvie" replied Gambit, "Then again I understand since your what 200 now?" "Shut it Cajun!"

Storm walked in then. "Logan , Remy please this is a mission and I can't have you two bickering over nonsense"

"Ah yes thank you Storm, moving along now, you three have been informed of the new mutant we have successfully able to reach to before Magneto has had a chance too. We should be grateful for this opportunity. Now head off you three and contact me when you are done."

"Well let's go then, this is an opportunity for Remy to meet his new belle." "What about Rogue Gambit?" asked Storm. Storm knew how bad things were going with Rogue. "I know Storm, I know.." said Gambit, a bit ashamed, but not too much. "Well then you better not let her hear you say that…"

Meanwhile, Rogue was listening in to their conversation before they left to Europe.

"So that's what my Remy feels then. And this new broad is coming who is most likely going to take my boyfriend away, that bitch." With that Rogue sauntered away in her own anger.

The 3 man team landed in Europe and was able to quickly meet up with the new recruit Eden. Storm being a people person introduced herself first. "Hello young one, I am Ororo but I go by Storm. This is Logan, known as Wolverine, and Remy, known as Gambit.

But at this point Eden was just staring at Gambit, and he was staring right back. "Rems, is that you?" "Yes cherie it is" Eden ran towards Gambit and jumped on him engulfing him in a hug.

"Damn it Gambit I thought you forgot about me!" Gambit had this priceless look on his face as he hugged her right back. Wolverine of course interrupted the moment. "Gambit, well who woulda known that you knew her, now I know why I smelt excitement off ya."

Eden got back on her feet. "Sorry for that and it's nice to meet you all and I'm pretty sure you know who I am already, besides Remy anyway."

"It's alright, let us go to the jet and go home, welcome to the team Eden" answered Storm. And with that they all got back on and flew back to the X-Mansion.


	2. I Still Feel Something

CH2- I Still Feel Something

As soon as Eden walked into the X-Mansion she was amazed.

"Wow this sure beats the dump I was in."

"Yes well this is our home, and yours too Eden." Professor Xavier had been waiting since they arrived. "I hope you enjoyed your flight and I trust you will be comfortable in our home. It seems to me that Remy knew you before hand?"

"Uh yeah, Remy helped me in my difficult times. I owe him a lot and my life as well."

Oh yeah, Eden did feel she and Remy owe each other, hell they even slept together back then. It was an almost serious thing, but still flirty and the occasional sex, but she felt Remy and her did have something. "Eden, why don't you let Gambit here help you get settled in?"

Eden snapped out of her mind. "Oh that'd be great, thanks."

"Sure cherie I don't mind." Gambit smiled

_'Oh Eden, I still care for you very deeply, I hope you still remember what we had.." _Gambit sure didn't forget that time, when he met her, manipulated by Apocalypse as his horsemen, how hard he fought to save her from him, and when they won that horrible battle, the look on her face when she opened her eyes was enough to make his heart beat hard. So they decided to get together, and later on with a couple of shots they made their way to the hotel room and sealed their fates. Or so they thought, since a couple of months later Eden went rogue and lost contact, leaving Remy with only his memories left.

'_No matter, Eden is here now and maybe we can start again soon, but I won't rush her, I'll wait like she would want._

Gambit and Eden ascended the stairs and quickly found Eden's new room. While they were unpacking, Kitty and Kurt decided to surprise the new mutant.

"HIII!" Kitty and Kurt screamed together.

"Aaah!" Eden quickly made a telekinetic shield around her to protect herself.

"Whoa, we're sorry, dammit Kurt!" Kitty was angry at Kurt. "Hey don't look at me, who told you to follow?" Kitty and Kurt began arguing.

" 'Ey you surprised Eden here, quit your fighting!"

"No it's ok it's just my reflex, hey I'm Eden, you guys are? And how'd you pop in here like that?"

The short girl with brunette hair stepped forward first. "Hey I'm Katherine Pryde, but I go by Kitty, and this is Kurt Wagner." The boy stepped forward now.

"Ja, I'm a teleporter and she phases through objects, and I don't really look like this, but you'll find out later. Bye!" And with that they disappeared once again.

"Sorry cherie, it's what they do." Eden walked towards Gambit and gave him another hug. "Its ok, it's nice to see some cool stuff around here. And I'm glad I got you too." Eden gave him a peck on the cheek and they both stayed there just hugging.

"Eh cherie, not that I don't mind you hugging Remy but I think you should finish unpacking." Eden looked down blushing. "Yeah good thinking Remy.."

A couple of hours later, Eden had all her things unpacked and organized. "Hmm, I'm so tired, and it's late anyways so I'm gonna go to bed. Night Rems." She gave him one more peck on the cheek.

"Hmm, night cherie." Gambit closed the door and left to ponder in his own room. But it seems he totally forgot about the one woman who he didn't want to think about.

"Hey Rems, didn't hear you get back." Rogue walked up to Gambit and wrapped her arms around him. "Why don't we go back to my room and..hang out?"

"Eh how about no Rogue, I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow." Gambit tried to remove her arms from him but she still held on.

"Aww Rems please, when was the last time you took me out?"

"Rogue please maybe tomorrow."

"Fine Remy, sleep well.." Rogue removed her arms from Gambit and sauntered away, giving him a full view of her ass, and he sighed.

"Women are something eh Remy?"


End file.
